Admirador secreto
by xxunicorniokawaiixx
Summary: Baz esta harto de siempre comprarle obsequios a snow cuando obviamente no se los dará, como este es el ultimo año para ambos decide dárselos como anónimo para dejar el estúpido siclo que a creado, ¿simon descubrir que es el su admirador secreto o nunca lo sabrá?


**Declaraciones** : Carry on no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a Rainbow Rowell, yo solo "ocupo" sus personajes por diversión y hobby, solo la trama anexa es mía.

 **nota** : jeje mi segundo fic aquí, esta vez de uno de mis libros favoritos, la verdad no me e terminado el libro—soy una traidora a la sangre lo sé, no me maten—, porque antes lo había leído en PDF (viva la pobreza :'v) esta historia estaría situada después de navidad—si es que Simon no hubiese ido con Baz a su casa—, en mi fic aún no tienen una "tregua".

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Admirador secreto y regalos.

Era lunes en la mañana cuando Baz decidió buscar en su armario todos los regalos que estaban escondidos allí.

Hoy por la tarde regresaría a watford y había decidido antes sacar todos los obsequios que tenía, por fin había decidido dárselos y un pitch nunca se retracta de sus decisiones.

Tomo el último que había comprado ese año, lo miro curioso, ya casi había olvidado que contenía cada caja y era demasiado trabajo revisarlo de a una, casi siempre compraba dos regalos por año.

Suspiro mientras los colocaba con cuidado en su maleta, ideando un plan para que Snow no notará que era él el que le mandaba regalos como una quinceañera enamorada; por crowley eso sería demasiado humillante.

¿porque no se le había ocurrido regalarle algo a su padre o su hermana? Hubiese sido más apropiado que para su enemigo de toda la vida, pero cada año cuando paseaba por alguna tienda con adornos o algo parecido sentía la necesidad de dárselas al rubio.

(...)

El trayecto no fue para tanto, por suerte era su tía Fiona quien lo llevaba y no su padre, porque seguramente notaría su extraño comportamiento, de una cosa estaba seguro y era que nunca hablaría de ese asunto con otro ser que pisara la tierra.

Cuando llegó lo primero que noto era el olor a bollos de cereza, el favorito de su compañero de habitación.

Entro con una mirada seria, estaba nervioso, mucho.

Era imposible que lo notará, ¿verdad?.

Resopló un poco dejando su maleta en la cama, mientras sacaba todo los envases de shampoo e jabones caros, era muy quisquilloso con respecto al aseo.

Se dio una ducha rápida y cuando salió se encontró con Simon hablando con su mejor amiga Penélope, ambos se reían de algo que no logro entender.

Cuando se acercó los fulminó con la mirada, las chicas no podían entrar en las habitaciones de los hombres, de echo había un hechizo para impedirlo, pero al parecer Bunce era inmune.

—no deberías estar en tu habitación?—pregunto Basilton con sorna, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

—ya me iba—dijo Penny refunfuñando, salió no sin antes despedirse de Simon.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio algo incómodo, quizás empezar una pelea ayudaría a quitar la tensión pensó Baz dispuesto a abrir la boca.

Pero antes de que pudiera snow se paró de su cama y salió sin decir una palabra, Baz se sentó en la cama mientras ordenaba algunas cosas de la maleta negra que llevaba, entonces se encontró con los regalos de múltiples colores.

Decidió dejarlos en su maleta, que coloco debajo de su cama.

(...)

la necesidad de sangre se hizo presente, así que simplemente bajo a las catacumbas debajo del edificio.

Tomó otra de las ratas que había allí extrayendo el líquido metálico de el cual dispensaba.

Su boca se llenó con aquel sabor agrio y metálico; luego de dejarlo seco voto el cuerpo inmóvil de la rata por allí.

Su cuerpo se llenó de calor.

Inhaló. de nuevo con una tranquilidad inquietante mirando la tumba de su madre, se sentía culpable de beber sangre en aquel lugar sagrado para él, pero era el único lugar en donde nadie lo podía ver.

Se deslizó por las paredes volviendo de nuevo a su habitación, Snow ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Él también se acostó en su cama y lo miró con curiosidad, siempre se sorprendía con lo guapo que era Simon, su pelo rubio. rizado. su respiración era calmada, a un ritmo lento.

Quizás fue un día demasiado agotador para snow porque nunca se quedaba dormido tan rápido, parecía sumido en sus sueños.

De repente Simon abrió los ojos con somnolencia, por acto reflejo Baz se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Pero ya era tarde, ya lo había visto observarlo, por Alister Crowley y Morgana. Estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Quizás haya sido por que había tomado la sangre de varias ratas que sentía sus mejillas arder.

(...)

Se despertó un poco más tarde de lo común y Snow ya se había ido a sus clases.

Tardo un rato en pararse, lo primero que hizo fue sacar su maleta de debajo de su cama, tomó el primer paquete que se asomaba.

Era de un color celeste con dibujos de nubes, el paquete era del color de ojos de Simon.

El listón era de color azul marino.

Recordó que ese regalo era uno de los primeros que compro, contenía un collar con forma de sol, pensándolo detenidamente eso era para él snow, el sol.

Saco su varita de la maleta y recordó un hechizo para hacer aparecer una hoja y un lápiz, que había aprendido hace poco. Luego pensó en que escribirle.

No podía ser nada cursi, Tampoco algo que lo delatara.

Su mano comenzó a escribir sin pensárselo, otra cosa que cambio fue su letra, que ahora era cursiva.

Otro detalle era ponerle firma, quizás algo como "tu admirador(a) secreto".

Lo leyó dos o tres veces en voz alta, quizás era más cursi de lo que pensó

"me gusta tu sonrisa, me ilumina como el sol".

(...)

Luego de cambiarse de ropa tomó su varita y se fue, no sin antes tomar también el obsequio.

Lo dejó en el escritorio de Snow, quien no estaba allí aún, quizás estuviera desayunando.

Ah y para que la poca gente no lo viera conjuro "nada que ver".

Después se fue al comedor sentándose con Niall y Dev.

Intentaba no demostrar lo intranquilo que estaba, a pesar de que sabía que le tocaban clases diferentes que a Snow, quizás algo que lo delatara.

La primera clase fue una tortura, cuando paso al lado de Simón en el pasillo casi se le para el corazón, metafóricamente, porque su corazón ya no latía.

Estaba echo un manojo de nervios andante, ahora estaba más pálido y eso empeoró cuando en el almuerzo escuchó a Simon nombrar un obsequio que encontró.

—Penny era muy lindo, en serio, era celeste con nubes y no adivinas que había dentro!—comentaba emocionado, mientras se atraganta con comida sin siquiera verla.

—que había Simon?—pregunto Bunce con aburrimiento, mientras colocaba los ojos en blanco, ese era uno de los actos que más le veía hacer a la chica.

—un collar con un sol—sonrió con un tono carmesí en las mejillas —decía que mi sonrisa era como el sol—dijo tomando otro bocado de lo que sea que estaba comiendo.

Penny miró por el rabillo del ojo a Baz con disimulo, pero no paso desapercibido por él vampiro que sentía como un sudor frío recorría su espalda.

Una cosa era que Simon fuera estúpido, que no viera las señales, pero otra demasiado distinta era Bunce, que además de inteligente era perspicaz.

Baz estaba casi seguro de que Penélope ya sabía que él fue.

Basilton no podía entender porque Snow no había sospechado de su novia Agatha, si alguien podía ser la "admiradora secreta" de Simon Snow era ella.

Pero cuando llegó a la habitación Bunce y Snow hacían una lista en una pizarra las alternativas.

Casi todos eran chicas que veían a Simon de vez en cuando por los pasillos o habían hablado animadas más de una vez, Snow era del tipo de chico que tenía muchos amigos, aunque él mismo sabía que había un tipo de miedo e respeto hacia él.

Bunce estaba fastidiada, pero cuando vio a Baz llegar después de cazar, su rostro cambio a una sonrisa socarrona. La muy maldita ya sabía.

Baz solo intentaba pasar desapercibido, calmado se deslizó a su cama, de lo definitivamente podía presumir era de eso, era un muy buen actor.

Cuando casi se quedaba dormido Bunce casi burlándose de él dijo en voz alta su nombre.

—también pudo haber sido Basilton, el llegó tarde al desayuno, no?—Baz casi se quejó en voz alta, pero eso no hubiese sido digno de su linaje, ya sabía que Bunce sospechaba de él, pero nunca pensó se lo mencionaría a Simon o al menos no con el presente.

Snow río con sarcasmo—no digas cosas imposibles, Penny—decía como si nada, si solo supiera...

.

.

.

 **nota final** : espero que les haya gustado :) si no pos...*se mata, okyshno no XD ¿reviews?, no?, ok 7-7 ah, si, como se darán cuenta penny entra cuando quiere a la habitación de baz y simon


End file.
